Forgetting the Memories
by JHNNangel13
Summary: This is the next story in the Kat series. Dean and Sam return home in time for some family time. They go on one more hunt that will have one forgetting the life they have had so far. Will they ever return back to themselves and how will it affect those ar
1. Home Sweet Home

_Once again I do not own Supernatural, Missouri, Sam, or Dean. I do own Kat, Hunter, and Riley but let's face it we all want to own the boys!_

_This is the next story in the ever going "Kat" series. I hope you enjoy it!_

_shea_

* * *

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

It had been months since Kat's last adventure with Dean and Sam. It had been two months shorter than that since she had left them and returned home. When she first arrived at home, she was expecting to see Phoebe. When she didn't she was slightly worried and instantly Missouri picked up on it. Kat soon learned that Phoebe had called after having a premonition that showed that it wouldn't be safe for herself, her and Sam's child, or Kat. Honestly, Kat wasn't too surprised to learn that Phoebe was pregnant and was even less surprised that it was Sam's. Her first instinct was to call Sam and tell him, but Phoebe didn't want her to say anything and she was not going to break that promise.

As soon as she had arrived those months ago, Kat had called Dean and assured him as well as Sam that everything was fine. Once Dean heard that they were going to have another child, he was speechless. In fact, Sam had to grab the cell phone from Dean's hand. Sam was ecstatic and after the shock, Dean couldn't hide his pride. They had all agreed that during the last 2 weeks of the pregnancy that Dean and Sam would return home and take a little time off. Not much but just a bit of a vacation.

Right after Kat had left them, she had took a break from hunting. She really didn't feel quite too safe about this one partially due to her dream from when she was home before. For some reason she saw it as an omen to a tough pregnancy. It didn't take long before she was proved right.

About 3 months into it, she began to get dizzy often and just not feeling well. She had gone to the doctors and was pretty much told that it wasn't going to be an easy time. There were going to be complications and he pretty much told her to just do nothing during it. Of course, he didn't know Kat to well. Missouri was the only one she had told about it.

Today was the day that Dean and Sam would be returning. Kat really wasn't expecting them at a certain time. She figured they'd just show up. She had a lot that she had to talk to at least Dean about. They never got a chance to really talk about the shape shifter incident. There was also something that she noticed the other day that she really had to talk to both boys about. Also to be honest, the house had seemed a little lonely to her as well.

It was a few days ago that Riley was being chased by Hunter throughout the house when one of them bumped into a table with a picture of them and Dean on it. Kat had thrown her hand towards the object and nothing happened. Other than of course it crashing to the ground and shattering. It wasn't as if she was expecting it to actually freeze but nothing happened. She didn't even feel anything.

Now she was up and pacing the house again waiting for the boys to return. Of course she had Missouri telling her that she's suppose to up in bed doing nothing, but at least she knew that she wasn't going to win with Kat. It was getting late and dark outside. Kat had already put both of the kids in bed and was pacing in front of the door. She was about to grab her cell and call them when there was a knock at the door.

Kat went as fast as possible with the bump on her stomach, and opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of Dean leaning heavily on Sam with glazed eyes. There was also a huge spot of red on the side of his shirt. It was obvious that they had made one more hunt before stopping at home.

"Hey Kat. You look great," Sam greeted as he mostly carried Dean into the living room and placed him on the couch.

"I wish I could say the same for you two. What happened?"

"Spirit. It surprised us and pushed Dean into a hook. I figured that we'd be able to handle it here."

"Okay. We have to get that cleaned up. It looks like he's already burning up. Is he hot?"

"I'm fine," Dean mumbled weakly.

"Sam," Kat was demanding an answer from him.

"Yeah. He's cooking right now," Sam answered her as he felt Dean's cheek which was radiating heat off of it.

"Okay go get some wet cloths, bandages, and some tape."

Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. Kat sat next to Dean and pulled him closer to her as she slowly began to take his shirt off of him. Once the shirt was off, he leaned into her. She couldn't believe the anger she had towards him earlier. Now she had to take care of him and that's all that mattered. Everything else could wait till later.

"So this is what happens when I leave the two of you alone. What would you guys do without me?"

Sam came back into the room and they began to aid the wounded Dean. Once he was bandaged, Sam helped get him upstairs into the bed. He laid Dean down on it and Kat practically ordered Sam to take a shower and get some sleep.

"Sam, you're not going to do him or me any good if you're exhausted. I think I can take care of him for now anyway. Besides, he's out of it right now. Call it mother instincts," Kat said to Sam with a smile on her face.

"Since when have you ever admitted those instincts of yours," Sam question playfully.

"I'd say about the time I had to get back with you two! I don't know who's worse, Dean or Hunter," Kat replied laughing softly and taking a sympathetic look towards Dean.

"Fine, I'll go. But any thing goes wrong…"

"Sam. Go get cleaned and sleep. I'll take care of him and don't worry I won't be too hard on him."

"Thanks Kat. And by the way you look great. And I mean it," He said to her as he left the room.

Kat smiled in reply and settled in next to Dean. He looked so peaceful and she hoped that it was sleep and not unconsciousness. He was just radiating heat and it worried her at how hot he was getting. His body was shivering from cold and she kept putting more blankets around him as she whipped his forehead with a wet cloth. Although she knew she should sleep, she just didn't trust it with the shape that Dean was in.

"If only you knew just how much you make my heart melt when you're like this Dean. I can't believe that you had to come home like this. You're going to be fine so that I can kick your ass for this stunt and for two other things. So hurry up and get better," Kat said to him with a smile.

Throughout the night she kept checking his fever, wound, and rewetting the cloth to try to keep him cool. This was certainly not the way that either one of them had wanted for their first time in seeing each other in months. And it was also obvious that it was not going to be an easy couple of days for Dean.


	2. Always the Angel

_As always...thanks so much! I wasn't very pleased with this one but thought that I might as well get it out there. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Always the Angel

Kat had managed to fall asleep at some point during the night. As usual, when the sun would rise so would Riley and Hunter. The two siblings came running down the hall to the door that belonged to their parents' room. When Hunter opened the door the door creaked which instantly made the two stop at the now open doorway. The sound was enough to wake Kat and usually would have had Dean reaching for his knife had his mind not been cloudy with his current fever. Kat's eyes popped open as she eyed her children. Both looked slightly shocked to see another form in the bed with her.

Kat quickly put a hand to Dean's cheek and forehead and although she still felt some heart coming off of him, it felt like it had lessened a bit from the night before. Kat hadn't realized just quite how much she ached until she started to get out of bed. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, just about all of her hurt. She forgot just how much it sucked to be pregnant. Once she had finally stood up and ignored the dizziness she felt, she put one hand on each of her children's shoulders and ushered them down the hall.

"Was that dad," Riley questioned quietly.

"Yeah. Remember, he and Uncle Sammy were coming home yesterday. They got in late," Kat replied once they stopped and once the room stopped spinning.

"What's wrong with him," Hunter questioned getting a bit protective of his hero.

"He got a little sick and well I guess it's my job to take care of him," Kat answered him with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"He was hunting? I mean they got the thing right," Hunter asked as he eyed his mom carefully when she placed her hand on the table near by.

"Yeah. Why don't you two go wake up your uncle while I check your dad and I'll be down in a little bit. Okay?"

Hunter nodded and began to walk towards Sam's room as Riley stayed behind a bit.

"Mom," Riley began. "You have to relax. Missouri and the doctors have all being saying that. And I don't want what I saw to come true."

Kat pulled Riley into a hug and held her there for a little while. "Don't you worry about me. And that is one of your premonitions that is not going to come true. Now go and wake Sammy up. Also, don't say anything to him yet. That's Phoebe's job."

Riley nodded as she too entered the now opened door to Sam's room. Kat went back into her room to look after Dean.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had no chance of getting out of the rude awaking caused by his nephew and niece. There he was, enjoying a very nice peaceful sleep, when all of a sudden there was an object that landed directly on his stomach. By the time he opened his eyes, there was another object and both were making laughing noises. He forgot just how early these kids liked to get up. There was no doubt that they were Dean's either with they way that they so easily found ways to get to Sam.

Hunter and Riley were both bouncing on the bed as they were laughing hysterically until both were grabbed by two strong arms and held still by their uncle.

"Long time no see guys," Sam said to them with his voice still a little rough from sleep.

"Just wait till I show you and dad what I learned from mom while you were gone! I can kick ghost ass already," Hunter exclaimed excitedly.

"Watch the language before mom hears you! It's been too long Uncle Sammy! There's been so much and I've, we missed you," Riley told him with a smile on her face.

"We've missed you too kiddo. Now where's your dad and mom or are they sleeping in," Sam spoke before he remembered last night. The look on his niece and nephew's faces was enough to tell him that they had already seen Dean as well.

"Mom's taking care of him. Although she really shouldn't with everything that's been going on. Missouri and the doctor would kill her if they knew…" Hunter started but never got a chance to finish as he saw his sister grab her head and fall to her knees.

Sam was listening to his nephew but when he saw Riley go down he quickly pushed everything else aside and pulled her close to his body to calm her down. It was obvious that she was having a premonition but what Sam didn't know was that they were two different ones. Riley saw a vision of Phoebe and a baby and a name and then it switched to her uncle and dad with a witch and her dad being thrown backwards and slumping to the ground and then to a hospital with her dad in the bed and then it stopped.

As Riley opened her eyes, she instantly saw the worried faces of her brother and her uncle. Sam instantly knew what to due and barely even hear his niece whisper the words "cousin Prue and Aunt Phoebe." Sam picked up his still slightly out of it niece, grabbed Hunter's hand and began to run towards Kat and Dean's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kat had taken a seat next to Dean on the bed once again and used the cool cloth to cool off his forehead. As the cloth touched his head he began to move it back and forth on the pillow. Kat continued the gesture and then began to gently rub her fingers and hand through his hair. He moved his head a few more times and then just when he stopped and Kat thought that he had gone back to sleep she began to see his eyelids flutter.

"Dean…can you hear me," She questioned as she went to rubbing the side of his cheek with her thumb. "Come on…open those gorgeous eyes of yours that always make us females melt."

Dean's eyes fluttered a few more times to no avail. Kat sighed but then she heard him mumble something barely audible.

"What?"

"I can't," his voice whispered. "Too tired. Hurt. You…baby…okay?"

"Geez, you never give up that hero routine of yours do you," she said to him playfully but still in a gentle soft tone. "I'm fine, you're son is fine. Now you just rest and I'll take care of you. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up for lunch or dinner."

"Good. Boy? Sammy?"

"Yes, it's a boy and Sammy's fine. Most likely being thrown through a loop with those two wild kids of ours. Now rest."

"Thanks…I missed you," he said tiredly as he began to drift off again.

"Oh sure. You think you missed me now! Just wait till your better and I have a few things to say to you. But get better first before I can kick your totally healthy ass," she smiled as she gently kissed him on his forehead.

Dean could feel her lips on his forehead as a smile graced his tired lips. He drifted off again, know exactly what was going to be talked about. He just hoped that next time he could open his eyes. He could feel the worry radiating off of Kat as he let the darkness take him once again.

Just as Kat was about to check Dean's wound, the door burst open with Sam carrying Riley and Hunter on the tail.

"Sam…what the…"

"It's Riley. I think she had a vision."

"Okay let's go down stairs and we'll let that stubborn brother of yours get his beauty sleep."

They all headed down the stairs. Kat took her time going down fully aware that her body was not happy about all the stress and whatnot it was being but through at the moment. At least the room wasn't spinning as bad as early she thought. Why did everything have to always be so hard? They had finally all settled on the couch as Riley sat next to her mom facing her.

"Okay honey. You wanna tell me what you saw," she coaxed Riley gently.

"I had two," Riley began as three sets of eyes were intently on her. She then saw her mom moving her forward so she decided to continue. "Aunt Phoebe had cousin Prue. She's gorgeous mom. So little and you can see both Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Sammy in her." Kat shot her daughter a look and then dared to look at Sam how had a shocked look on his face. Riley could also see that she had said something that she shouldn't have but also knew that they had to know what else she saw. "And I saw dad and Uncle Sammy. They were with a witch and she did something to dad and he was slumped against a wall and then in a hospital bed. He just looked so still."

Kat put her arms around Riley and began to gently rub circles on her back as she tried to help stop the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Hunter's brotherly instincts kicked in and he joined his mother in comforting his very upset sister. Kat looked up at Sam and the two locked eyes.

"Who's Prue and Phoebe as in…Phoebe," Sam questioned trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Sam…Prue is your daughter," Kat replied dryly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
